Shelby Kelpfrey
Shelby Kelpfrey is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of one of the Little Mermaid's sisters. She is a Rebel in the destiny conflict, as she would rather be the mermaid who doesn't tell anybody to kill the prince. Character Personality Always bubbly, nobody ever gets tired of her. She holds many water parties, and all students enjoy them. However, she tends to be talkative at times. As a fun-loving mermaid, she hosts over millions of water-themed parties. When able to, she would ask Headmister Grimm to lend her the pool just so she could swim. She doesn't get many chances, so when she is able to, she would use all time to pracitce swimming in the pool. As a natural swimmer, she gets A's in the Swimming Class-ic of Grimm-nastics. She is the best student there, as some people would say. Shelby honestly doesn't know; she doesn't look at others' grades to improve hers! "Like a ladder, don't step on someone else to raise yourself up. It hurts!" she always says. Shelby has "germaphobia" (fear of germs). However, in her case, she is only scared of "land germs" and not "water germs". She would put bottles of hand sanitizer. If someone actually opens her locker, all the sanitizers fall out and after that, she'll use one whole bottle to wipe her locker clean, which makes her late to most of her classes. However, this only applies to classes, besides Grimm-nastics. She never dares to touch the table with her hand. If she lends her stuff to others, she'll make them rip paper and wrap and tape it about the object. It was later confirmed that she was only faking it.http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Shelby_Kelpfrey%27s_Diary Shelby's talkative, which gets her into trouble in her classes. That's why all her grades besides Grimm-nastics are low grades. She dislikes her Crownculus teacher, mainly because when she's in group projects, she's talking about the subject, but the teacher yells at her for no reason, when it's another group talking about shoes and such. In Muse-ic class, she tends to move around her seat a lot, and when she couldn't hold it anymore, she bursts out with energy. In her parties, she tends to be even more talkative. When asked if her favourite colour is blue, she responds with all the shades of blue she knows. They get annoyed and walk away. However, she is able to stay calm in situations. Appearance As a human girl, she has pink hair with darker pink streaks in them. Along with that, she has very faint blue in her hair, which cannot be seen, according to most people, when she tells them that. She wears all of her accessories with stars or pearls in them. Her eyes are blue. As a mermaid, her hair stays the same, except her blue strand of hair is clearly seen. Her eyes turn a different colour (ocean blue). For both, she has seashell shaped eye makeup. She wears shimmery silver, gold, pearl, and very faint pink eye shadow. Fairy Tale Relationships Family She is the daughter of one of the Little Mermaid's sisters. She has five aunts: The Little Mermaid and her sisters. She has two cousins named Meeshell Mermaid and Marina Kelp. Both of them understand her very well, understanding that she doesn't want to become the next Little Mermaid sister. Outfits Gallery Shelby Kelpfrey-No BG.png|By Jade~ Shelby Kelpfrey.jpg|Shelby with a background (done by Jade~) Trivia *Her name was originally going to be spelled as "Shellby", as a play on the word "shell" and name "Shelby". *Her last name was originally "Mermaid", like Meeshell Mermaid, but it was changed due to the fact that Lily feels like her last name should be more "complicated". *"Kelpfrey" is a pun on the baseball pitcher, Mike Pelfrey. Remove the "K" from the last name, put "P" in the front of the last name, and you get "Shelby Pelfrey". *Her last name was going to be Lille. After thinking, it wouldn't be the best choice, as Lille translates into Little, and Lily feels like that suits Meeshell more. *Lily's friend came up with the last name. *Her favourite land animal is a Maltese Tiger, because it's in her favourite colour: blue, and that they're rare. *Her favourite marine animal are dolphins. *She hates animals being endangered. Links *Read her diary here. References Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Lily's OCs Category:Mermaids Category:Princesses Category:Rebels